


Labyrinth

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Glitter, Labyrinth References, M/M, Magic, Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt from kinkmemes. This is the Snk version of Labyrinth, in which Eren is "Sarah", Levi is the Goblin King, and Mikasa is the stolen 'child.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wishes and the Goblin King

**Labyrinth**

_Chapter 1_

“Mikasa!” Eren screeched, hastily wrapping a towel around his waist as Mikasa barged into the bathroom. “How many times have I said knock first?” 

“You take too long.” The long-haired female responded. “I need in here too.” 

Eren glowered at her, but she ignored him, pushing him gently aside as she reached for her toothbrush. Biting back an angry retort, the teenage male left the bathroom and headed to his room. 

“Every day.” He muttered, using the towel to vigorously dry his hair. “Every damn day.” He knew his sister was very fond of him, but lately that affection had been over the top. Some days it was enough for him to wish he was an only child. Still grumbling, he grabbed some clean clothes and put them on. 

The rest of the day wasn’t much better for Eren. Happily, Mikasa was a year older than him, so she couldn’t bother him during his classes. But she insisted they spend lunch together, despite his many protests. The worst of it, though, was after school was over. A pretty girl was timidly approaching him, during a rare time when he was alone. He watched her, waiting, able to tell from her fierce blush why she was coming near him. 

“U… um. I… I just wanted to… ask you…” 

“Eren!” Mikasa called, causing the blushing girl to squeak and run away. Mikasa walked calmly over to Eren. “Let’s walk home together.” 

Eren whirled on her, eyes flashing. “Why did you interrupt?!” His voice shook with anger. “That girl was going to ask me out!” 

“You can do better than her. She didn’t even know you.” 

“She didn’t get the chance to learn, did she? Ugh, you seriously annoy me sometimes. I wish you’d just butt out and leave me alone!” He tore away from her, running home. If he’d looked back, he’d have seen her bruised expression. But he didn’t. 

A set of eyes watched him head home. Eyes that were stormy gray and devoid of all emotion. 

By the time he got home, a strong storm had started up. The wind tried to tear the front door from him as he slammed it shut. “I’m home.” He mumbled to the empty house. Of course it was empty; Mikasa was still at the school and their parents were dead. Dead for two years now, from a car accident. 

Angrily, he stomped to his room and flopped onto his bed. Something sharp dug into his back, and he growled as he pulled it free. It was a book, red leather with faded gold lettering. He squinted at it. “The Lab… Labyrinth. The Labyrinth? Weird.” He opened the first page, looking at the picture. It depicted some sort of strange creatures and a human girl. Slightly interested, he read the first page. 

When the door to his room opened, he’d only gotten to the point where Sarah called on the Goblin King to take her brother away. He glared at the girl as she walked into his room. “What do you want now, Mikasa?” 

“Nothing.” She looked out the window as lightning forked. “What are you doing?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Eren rolled his eyes, still rather angry with the female. “I’m reading the book you left in my room.” 

“That isn’t mine.” 

“Sure it isn’t. You saying this book mysteriously appeared here? Enough of it, Mikasa. Just because you’re a year older than me doesn’t mean I’ll believe anything you say.” He glared at her. “Sometimes, I wish things in books could really happen.” 

“Why?” Mikasa’s voice was sullen. 

He turned back to the book as lightning forked again. “Because then I could say the words that this ‘Sarah’ person says, and you would be gone.” He cleared his throat and quoted, “‘I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now.’” 

No sooner had the words left his mouth that a loud boom shook the house. The lights flickered and went out. Then there was silence. 

Eren scrambled off his bed. “Mikasa?” There was no answer, and that made him feel strangely uneasy. He stepped closer to the door of his bedroom. “Mikasa, answer me!” He threw open his door and ran into the front room. 

A hooded figure stood in the room, illuminated only by the street light filtering in through the window. Eren hesitated before he approached. “M… Mikasa?”

The figure turned and the cloak fell away. “Do I look like a girl to you?” 

Eren stared. The male in front of him was short, black-haired, and gray-eyed. Despite his height, his stature suggested arrogance and authority. The black skintight shirt and pants he wore were decorated with swirls of rainbow glitter, which should have softened his demeanor, but didn’t. Eren voiced the first thing that came to his mind. “Who are you?” 

“What? You were expecting David Bowie?” 

“Who?” 

“Never mind. You know who I am.” 

“Um… not really. I don’t think I’ve met you before, have I?” 

The other male gave him a look of disbelief. “Is this brat for real?” He asked no one in particular. “Ugh, forget it.” Twirling his arm with an impressive flourish, he gestured to himself. “I am Levi, the Goblin King.” 

…

…

…

“Impossible.” 

“Come again?” 

“I said, impossible. There’s no way you’re the Goblin King. He isn’t real. He’s just a character in a story.” 

“Oh, really?” Levi scoffed. “If I’m not real, then where’s your precious sister?” 

That stopped Eren cold. “Give her back!” He strode up to the shorter male, intending to grab his glittery top. 

Levi twisted, and Eren was suddenly kneeling on the ground with his hand twisted behind his back. A sharp shove sent the younger male sprawling forward. Levi folded his arms, leaning against the wall. “Now, you listen. You asked me to take her, and I did. I am only following your wishes. A brat like you should be grateful.” 

Eren rolled, sitting up. He rubbed the spot on his back where Levi had shoved him. “Where is she?” 

“Ah. A good question.” Levi pointed to the window. “She’s there, in my castle.” 

He looked out the window, expecting to see stormy skies. Instead, there was a barren wilderness, twisting and turning on itself. At the end, barely discernible, he saw a castle. 

“Turn back, Eren.” 

Eren turned as Levi stepped closer. The house was gone. Now they stood at the beginning of the giant maze known as a labyrinth. 

“Turn back before it’s too late.” Levi glared at the male, not giving any emotion away. 

“No. I want my sister back. She’s all I have left.” 

Levi sighed. “So be it.” He gestured to a giant clock. “You have thirteen hours to solve the labyrinth before she becomes mine. I won’t say good luck, because I’ll do everything I can to make you fail.” He twirled his arm again, and a cloud of glitter swirled around him. “The hell?!” He grumbled. “Who the hell decided glitter was good for my wardrobe? Yuck, this is going to take _forever_ to clean!” He coughed, spitting some glitter from his mouth. “Disgusting. Well, here’s the first incentive to make you fail.” 

Eren didn’t have time to reply. Levi’s hands grabbed him roughly, and his lips slammed down over Eren’s. As far as kisses went, it wasn’t the greatest. But it still caused the teen to flame instantly. 

“Thirteen hours.” A warm breath ghosted over his ear, speaking those words. When he opened his eyes again, he was alone. Alone, with the entire labyrinth stretched in front of him. And all he could currently think of was the feel of Levi’s lips against his.


	2. Titans and Sequins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meeting Armin, and finally finding his way into the labyrinth. And what's going on with Levi while this is happening.

**Chapter 2**

How long Eren sat staring at the labyrinth wall, he didn’t know. The clock had disappeared when Levi did. But it must have been a fair amount of time, because the glaring sun had changed its location in the sky. 

Gradually, he became aware of another sound. A voice, to be exact. When he focused on it, he was able to understand wheat was being said. 

:swish: “That’s fifty.” :swish: :swish: “Fifty-one. Fifty-two.” 

He turned his head, noticing the short blond male nearby. “What are you doing?” 

The swords in the male’s hands swished again. “Killing Titans. What’s it look like?” 

“Titans?” Eren stood, confused, trailing behind the male. Movement caught his attention, and he looked down at the child-sized human. “You’re killing humans?!” 

“Titans.” 

“But-” Eren reached out toward one of the creatures, not noticing the one behind him until it grabbed his leg. As pain shot through the leg, he kicked out, hard. “It bit me!” 

“Well, what did you expect? Titans eat humans, after all.” 

“I didn’t know that.” 

“Yeah, I noticed.” The blond turned, swiftly killing the Titan that had bitten Eren. “You must be Eren. No other humans usually venture this close to the labyrinth.” 

“I am.” He looked around. “Um, there’s no door.” 

“Well, of course there’s a door. You just aren’t looking right.” The blue eyes were alight with mischief. 

“I am!” Eren insisted. He stepped closer to the wall of the labyrinth, hissing when his injury hurt him. “I see nothing!” 

“Well, perhaps you should try to ask the right question. First, though, your leg needs tending to. Follow me. I’m Armin, by the way.” 

Eren limped after him. “Why are you helping me?” 

“I’m not, not really. But Titan bites can be nasty. The Goblin King would have my head if your leg got infected.” He motioned Eren to sit on a rock. 

He did so, pulling up his pant leg so Armin could inspect the bite. “Why would he care?” He grumbled, trying not to think about the kiss and failing. “He wants me to fail.” 

“Oh, naturally. But he doesn’t want you to die. If you think that, you’re a silly human.” He dug into a nearby opening in the rocks, extracting some sort of vile-looking goo. “This should heal your wound in no time.” 

“Um… thanks.” Eren sat looking at the blond, finally blurting out the question he most wanted answered. “How do I get in the labyrinth?” 

Armin’s eyes lit up again. “Ah! Now that’s the way you do it.” He motioned to the wall again. “You get in through there.” 

Eren watched as a door magically materialized. “Are you going to come with me?” 

“And face Levi’s wrath for helping you? No way. Go on, then. You’re wasting time.” 

Sighing, Eren got up, surprised when his injury didn’t hurt. He walked over to the door and pushed on it. The door opened soundlessly onto a long narrow path. “He could at least decorate.” Eren grumbled, beginning to walk down the endless road. 

“Ugh, this is impossible!” He yelled in frustration some time later. “There are no turns or twists anywhere!” 

“Well, of course there are! You just aren’t looking right!” 

Eren turned at the voice. A person stood behind him, watching him through giant square glasses. From this angle, he couldn’t tell if the person was male or female. “How did you get behind me?” 

“Why, through the labyrinth, silly! Could you tell me something? How frustrated are you right now? I want to have every bit of scientific data I can from you, since you’re the first human to come here in a really long time!” 

He stared. “How can you call this a labyrinth?!” He finally exploded. “There’s only one path that goes on forever!” 

“No, there are more paths.” The person walked closer, close enough that Eren could finally tell it was a female. “For instance, there’s another path right there.” She pointed to Eren’s right. 

“What? That’s just a wall!” 

The woman smiled. “Try walking toward it then. You’ll see I’m right.” 

Eren was skeptical, but he certainly wasn’t getting anywhere by what he’d been doing. Certain he was going to run into the wall, he placed a hand out and stepped forward. He was rather surprised when he didn’t find a wall, but another opening. “You’re right!” 

“Things aren’t always what they seem in this place. You should remember that.” 

“I will, thanks.” He started walking down the new path. 

“Wait! Don’t go that way!” 

“Huh?” 

“I said, don’t go that way. Never go that way. Go the other way.” 

Eren smiled at her and changed direction. “Thank you again.” 

She waited until he left before letting out a sigh of relief. “If he’d gone that way, he would have gone straight to the castle. And then Levi would have my head. It might have been fun to witness that reaction, but it isn’t worth my life.” Grinning, she headed toward the castle to speak with said Goblin King.   
……………………………….  
While Eren was trying to traverse the labyrinth, Levi was dealing with his sister. 

“When I get out of here, I’m going to feed you to whatever creatures I can find here!” Mikasa threatened, twisting in the chains that held her captive in the castle’s dungeon. 

“Get out of there?” Levi repeated. “Won’t happen. Why don’t you just sit there and calmly wait for your brother to try to rescue you?” 

“It’s supposed to be the other way around.” She grumbled, twisting again. The chains creaked menacingly. 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “If you get free, I’ll reduce the time I gave Eren to reach you.” 

That simple statement caused Mikasa to slump. “Why are you doing this?” 

“I was bored.” 

She gave him an incredulous look, but he was already heading upstairs. Her curses and insults followed him. 

Levi rubbed his aching temple. The girl was nothing but one massive headache. He almost wanted Eren to get here soon. Almost. 

He made his way to another room, wanting some quiet, but a loud voice called him back. 

“I have your new outfit!” 

“Ugh.” He turned, eying the black fabric in the tall male’s hands. “No glitter this time?” 

“Nope! Something even better.” The tunic-like shirt and tight pants were held out for him. “Sequins!” 

Levi stared at the offending outfit, then raised his eyes to the male. “Why am I having you make my clothes again, Erwin? Can’t I just have something that’s solid black?” 

“For the Goblin King?” Erwin gave him a look of insulted shock. “That is simply not allowed! You must be flashy and handsome when you sing.” 

_“Sing???”_

“Yup. It’s right here in the script.” 

“…Erwin.” 

“Yes, Levi?” 

“I’m not singing.” 

“But… but…” 

Levi grabbed the sequined outfit from Erwin’s hands, hastily retreating before Erwin could come up with a good enough reason for Levi to sing. 

He locked himself in his room with an annoyed sigh. “All this work for one obnoxious brat.” He muttered, changing into the tight pants. He wouldn’t admit it, but he did admire the dark blue and red sequins that formed waves around his calves, reaching up to his lower thighs. The shirt he tossed away, along with the one he was wearing. Then he walked to the pole in the center of the room. Pole-dancing was something he did more frequently as of late, since it was one of the only things that could calm him down. Stretching down to touch the ground, he lifted one leg up, pressing it flat against the pole. 

When Hanji finally broke into his room, he was at the top of the pole, facing down, only the pressure from his thighs holding him up. “What do you want?” 

“I met the boy.” 

“Hmm, good for you.” 

“Aww, don’t be like that, Levi. He’s cute. Oh, and he got bit by a Titan.” 

Levi fell, barely able to catch himself before he hit the ground. He lifted himself upright again, ignoring Hanji’s giant smile. “And?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“He’s fine. That male whose name you always butcher patched him up.” 

“I see. I suppose I’ll have to thank Allen this time.” 

“It’s Armin.” 

“Whatever.” Sliding down the pole a final time, he grabbed his shirt and headed for a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Erwin being OOC. But that was a particular idea that just wouldn't leave me alone. Next chapter will feature the T/F doors, and the Helping Hands. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interactions with the true/false doors and the helping hands. And Mikasa's attempt at escape.

_Chapter 3_

Hours were passing. How many, Eren didn’t know, since his watch had stopped working the moment he stepping into the labyrinth, but he knew hours had passed. And still, he didn’t feel any closer to the castle. It didn’t help that the labyrinth kept changing on him. He’d place a mark on a wall to keep track of where he’d been, and the moment he turned his back, it’d disappear. Frustrated, feeling no closer, he punched the wall of the next dead end he came to. “This is impossible!” 

“That’s the labyrinth for you.” A female voice commented. 

Eren turned around, and noticed the two males and two females watching him. A couple of doors were visible behind them. “Wasn’t that just a dead end?” 

“Maybe.” The male with freckles smiled at him. 

“So, where do the doors lead?” 

It was the shorter girl that answered. “One of them leads to the center of the labyrinth. The other? Certain death.” 

Eren stared. “So, which is which?” 

“We don’t know.” The freckled male said. “But they do.” He hugged the other male. 

“Hey, get off, Marco!” The male with the bi-colored hair exclaimed, face turning red. “Don’t hug me.” 

“You know you want me to, Jean.” 

“Do not.” 

“Do too.” 

“Boys.” They dark-haired girl interrupted. “We’re supposed to be here for the boy, not to bicker with each other.” 

“I’m Krista.” The smaller girl told him. “You have to decide which door you want to go through. To do that, you can ask either Jean or Ymir a question.” 

“But you should remember, one of us tells the truth-” Jean began. 

“And one of us lies.” Ymir finished. “It’s up to you to decide.” 

Logic. Eren hated logic problems. But it was obvious he had to solve this in order to proceed. And time was running out if he wanted to save his sister. He watched them four for a while, until inspiration struck him. “So, Jean, right? Is Marco your boyfriend?” 

Jean turned darker crimson. “What? No, of course not!” 

Ymir snorted. “Liar.” 

“He isn’t!” 

Laughing, Eren walked toward the door behind Ymir and Krista. 

“Good luck.” Krista’s voice floated softly over him. 

He nodded and stepped through the door.   
The first step went just fine, but then he was falling. His voice was robbed from him, so he couldn’t even scream. He tried to talk anyway. “Help.” It came out as a voiceless gasp. 

Something grabbed him, followed by another and another. It felt like hands. When he stopped moving, he looked around. The ground was a long way down, as was the top. 

“Hi there!” 

Eren twisted. A young girl gripped his shoulders, preventing him from falling. “Who are you?” 

“I’m one of the Hired Hands!.” 

“It’s ‘helping hands,’ Sasha. We are the Helping Hands.” 

“What Connie said.” She smiled at Eren. “So, you got anything to eat?” 

“What?” 

“Food, kid. We’re kind of starving down here.” Connie shook his head sadly. “The King always forgets to feed us.” 

“Um, sorry. I don’t have anything on me.” 

“Uh-oh. That’s not good.” 

Sasha began to cry. ‘No food! No one _ever_ has food! Forget this; you’re going down!!” 

“I’m what?” 

Neither answered. Instead, they let Eren go. 

After falling a fair distance, he hit the ground. He looked around, stunned, deciding he’d wait a while before getting up.   
……………………………………………….  
Mikasa finally managed to twist free of the manacles. It had taken a long time to do so, and she was sweating, but at least she was finally free. Looking around, she searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. 

There was a small vase in the corner of the room. It would do, for now. Picking up the vase, she headed up the stairs. 

Voices reached her, and she stopped to listen. 

“He’s in the outer dungeon.” 

There was a bit of nervous laughter. 

“Shut up, idiots! He should not have gotten that far! He should have given up by now. I thought I gave him enough incentive to.” 

“Humans care for their family.” A quiet genderless voice answered. 

“So what?” Levi sighed. “Alright, I’ll give him credit for getting this far. But it won’t do him much good. Eggbert’s about to lead him back to the entrance. He’ll be so upset, he’ll have no choice but to give up.” A snort, followed by silence. “Well, laugh.” 

There was a burst of loud laughter. Mikasa took that moment to rush into the room, vase raised, aimed at Levi. 

The Goblin King actually looked shocked, but he quickly recovered. Moving faster than the human female thought possible, he grabbed her wrist before she could succeed in hitting him. He tightened his grip until she gasped and let go of the vase, which crashed and broke on the floor. 

He glared darkly at her. “I told you what would happen if you got free.” 

“You won’t do that.” She winced. Her wrist was going to be badly bruised. “Honor won’t allow you to.” 

“Honor?” Levi asked levelly. “What honor do you speak of? Goblin honor is completely different from human honor.” He tossed the girl across the room into Mike’s waiting arms. “Tie her up better this time! I have a brat to visit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the shorter chapter. I'll try to do better next time. Also, thanks for the awesome comments^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealings with Armin and Levi.

_Chapter 4_

Footsteps roused Eren from his pained half-sleep. He looked up into bright blue eyes. 

“So you are still alive. You fell quiet a long way.” 

Eren sat up slowly, wincing as the muscles in his back and shoulders protested. He was going to have some colorful bruises on his skin. “Aaron, right?” 

“Armin. Not like it matters; my name is always butchered.” The blond sat a distance away, on a rock, watching Eren. 

“What are you doing here? Don’t you live by the entrance?” 

Armin shrugged. “I thought I would come see how you were doing. Getting this far is actually impressive.” He paused, debating. “So, I wanted to ask you something.” 

“Yes?” 

“If… I help you… will you take me to see the outside world?” 

Eren frowned. “You could just go out there any time you wanted to.” 

“No, not really.” Armin sighed. “The King did something to all of us, something that keeps us from leaving the labyrinth. So I thought if you succeed, maybe you could talk to him about letting us go. I’d really love to see the outside world, especially the ocean.” His tone was wistful. 

“I will talk to him.” Eren assured the other male. “But I don’t know how much good it will do.” 

“Oh, he’ll listen to you.” Armin said, a small smile on his face. “He likes you.” 

“Do I?” The cold voice startled both of them and they jumped. “I thought you and I had a deal, Ernheart.” 

“Ermin.” Eren supplied. 

“Armin.” Armin corrected, his face pale. “I never made a deal with you.” 

Levi leaned against the rock wall. This time he was clad in navy blue silk that hugged his body like a second skin. “Oh? Weren’t you supposed to lead him back to the entrance?” 

“Who said I wasn’t?” 

“What?!” Eren exclaimed, tearing his eyes away from where they had been roaming Levi’s body to look at Armin. “I thought you were going to _help_ me!” 

“Things are not always what they seem in the labyrinth.” Armin muttered softly. 

“That’s what I thought.” Levi turned to look at Eren, his eyes betraying no emotion. “So, how are you liking my labyrinth?” 

“It… it’s no problem at all.” The male told him defiantly. “I can solve it easily.” 

“Really? Then how about we up the stakes a little?” He gestured to a clock, decreasing Eren’s allotted time by three hours. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” 

Levi shrugged. “Blame your sister. I told her if she got free I’d decrease your time.” 

“Mikasa?” Eren jumped to his feet, charging at Levi. He grabbed the shorter male’s shoulders. “What did you do to her? Is she alright?!” 

The King raised burning eyes to look at Eren . A harsh kick sent the taller male flying backward. _“Don’t touch me._ Your sister is fine.” He strode over to where Eren had landed, setting a booted foot on his chest. “You really care for her, don’t you?” 

“Sh… she’s the only family I have!” He glared into Levi’s level gray eyes. “Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

Levi leaned down. “Family. What happened to your other family?” 

“They’re dead.” 

“Ah. I see.” Reaching down, he grabbed Eren’s shirt and hauled him to his feet. “Family means nothing to me. I am the Goblin King; what need have I for family? Forget your sister, Eren. Stay for me.” 

Eren flinched as long fingers ghosted across his cheek. “I c…can’t forget her. Please.” 

Levi sighed. “What a pity.” He gestured in the air, and a glass ball suddenly appeared in his hand. “You can look into this and see how your precious sister is doing.” He placed the ball in Eren’s hands. “But don’t you dare drop that thing, or I’ll have you clean the entire castle when you get there.” He glared at Eren, making sure the male understood the threat. “Don’t misunderstand, though. You are still going to fail, and I will happily enjoy watching you. But that will show you I’m not as cruel as you think I am.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, idiot.” He tapped his fist lightly on top of Eren’s head. “Hanji said a Titan bit you.” 

Eren’s ears rang from the not so gentle tap, so he was sure he was imagining the worry in the Goblin King’s voice. “Yes, but my leg is fine now. Armin put something on it to heal it.” 

Levi’s eyes flashed over to Armin. “Seems like you actually did something right for a change, Armout.” 

“It’s Armin.” 

“Whatever.” He extended his hand toward Eren again, gently touching his neck. His grip suddenly grew rough, and he pulled the bewildered male toward him, pressing their lips together. 

Where the first kiss had been mostly teeth and a show of power, this once was the complete opposite, gentle and full of such sweetness that Eren felt his knees turn to liquid. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, looking up at Levi’s bemused smirk. 

“Tick tock. Time is running out, brat.” Turning, he disappeared into the surrounding darkness. 

Armin crept closer after a few minutes. “Are you alright?” 

Eren had to work to find his voice. “Why… does he do that?” 

“I told you, he likes you.” Armin held out a hand. “Shall we continue on to rescue your sister?” 

He took the hand, but frowned. “You’re just going to lead me back to the entrance!” He accused angrily, his anger a cover for the other intense emotions he felt and didn’t want to think about. 

“That was just to appease Levi. I really do want to help you.” 

Those earnest blue eyes were just too honest. “Fine; get me out of this dark pit, and then we’ll talk.” 

“Will do!” 

Sometime later, the two stepped out of the darkness and into harsh sunlight. “There, see? Told you I could get you out of there.” 

Eren blinked rapidly to adjust to the light, checking the sun’s position. “I’ve lost a lot of time.” 

“But you are closer.” Armin pointed toward the castle, which did look a fair bit bigger than it had. And much more imposing. 

“True.” Eren held the glass ball up in the light. It showed him a picture of Mikasa, chained to a wall. For all that there were many chains, and at least one guard, she still struggled to get free. It brought tears to his eyes. “Let’s get going.” 

“Does that mean you trust me?” Armin’s tone was hopeful. 

Eren smiled. “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun chapter to write.   
> Next chapter will introduce more Snk characters^^  
> As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ludo... er, Bertholt appears.

Chapter 5 

“Do you hear something?” 

Armin cocked his head to listen. “No?” 

Eren frowned. “I hear something. It sounds like a voice… or someone crying.” 

“Could be anything. I told you things are not what they seem in the labyrinth.” 

“That’s true. Stupid place keeps changing on me.” Eren grumbled, which earned a small laugh from Armin. The two continued walking, and the noise got progressively louder. They rounded another corner and could suddenly see what was causing the sound. 

“Hey look. He’s finally here.” 

“About time.” That one turned, viciously thrusting a pointed stick into a net above their heads. A net that held a male curled in a fetal position. He whimpered as he was stabbed again. 

“Stop that!” Eren yelled angrily, running forward. 

The four merely sashayed to the side and began singing. “Do, do do do, can’t touch this. Do, do do do.” 

“What?” Eren was confused. 

“Well, this IS supposed to be a musical.” One of the two girls called out before going back to singing and dancing. 

Eren just stared. Until one of them poked the male above their heads again. Then he darted after them. But they were too quick, easily dancing just out of reach. He was becoming more frustrated by the second, especially with the singing. “Just, shut up!” He yelled. 

There was a muffled cry as the net above gave way, and the male fell on the four dancers. 

“Sorry! I had to fight with the knot.” Armin came over to Eren again, looking at the male in the net. “Is… he okay?” 

The tall male struggled with the net, finally standing and turning. “Thank you for freeing me.” 

Eren stared at him. “You… why do you have dog ears?” 

“Huh?” The man fingered the dark brown dog ears protruding from his hair. “Oh, these? It’s part of the script.” 

“The what?” 

“Shut up, idiot!” Armin said hastily. “Don’t break the fourth wall! Only Levi is allowed to break the fourth wall!” 

“Oh, sorry.” He rubbed his head sheepishly. “Anyway, I’m Bertholt.” 

Armin gasped. “The Titan-lover??! I’ve heard about you!” 

Bertholt’s eyes glinted. “And I’ve heard about you too, Titan slayer.” 

“Only small Titans.” Armin muttered. 

“Can we get moving?” Eren complained. “I’m on a time limit here.” 

“Allow me to come with you.” Bertholt pleaded. “I don’t want to be caught again.” 

“Come if you want.” They walked in silence for a while. “So, who were those people?” 

“The Military Police. They like to control everything that goes on in the labyrinth. They… don’t like me very much.” 

“Why not?” 

“Cuz he’s friends with a Titan!” Five people blocked their progress forward, all dressed like the previous four. “He’s an abomination. He must be destroyed!” They rushed Armin, Eren, and Bertholt, sharpened sticks raised. 

“Back the way we came!” Armin yelled. 

“No! I have to go forward!” 

“If you die, you’ll never save your sister.” 

“You said Levi doesn’t want me killed!” 

“He doesn’t. But he doesn’t control the Military Police. Run!” 

“No!!” 

“Enough!” The force of Bertholt’s yell startled the other two males out of their argument. “You want to go forward?” 

“Yes.” Determination filled every inch of Eren’s frame. 

“Then I will help you since you helped me. But… don’t freak out.” He didn’t give Eren time to wonder what he was doing, just opened his mouth and voiced a grating, gravelly cry. 

If Eren listened hard enough, it sounded like Bertholt was saying ‘Rainer’ or something similar. But he had no clue what it meant. Until the ground under his feet suddenly moved. 

“Stand fast! He called the Titan!” The five Military Police huddled together, sticks raised as the whatever Bertholt had called got closer. 

_Boom. Boom. Craaash!_

Something emerged from the surrounding rock. Something _large._ Eren’s breath left him as he was lifted into the air, along with Armin and Bertholt. Whatever was holding him barreled through the Military Police like they didn’t even exist. It continued forward with long, ground-eating strides, crashing through the walls of the labyrinth as if they were paper. 

When he was finally set down, Eren fell backward, unable to stand on his legs. He stared at the giant that had been holding him. It looked sort of like a human with no skin. Only massive. And all the muscles were hard, like armor. “What… _is_ it?” 

“Don’t be alarmed.” Bertholt told him calmly. “This is Reiner. He’s my childhood friend.” 

“He’s huge.” 

“He’s a Titan.” Armin grumbled in annoyance. 

“But he’s harmless!” Bertholt protested as the massive Titan sat next to him. He reached up, stroking Reiner’s arm fondly. “He just wants to protect me. Is that so bad?” 

Armin shook his head. “It’s fine for you, but I have a job to do.” 

“Armin!” 

He smiled at Eren. “With these two, you should be fine. I’d only be in the way. Bye.” 

“I’m sorry.” Bertholt mumbled as he watched Armin leave. 

Eren sighed. “No, I don’t think it’s your fault. Anyway, we need to keep moving. You’ve created an easy trail for those Military Police to follow you by.” He gestured to the broken walls. 

A sheepish grin was his answer.  
………………………………………………  
“That’s cheating.” Levi grumbled as he watched the group’s progress through one of the glass balls he held. He twirled two others in his hand, faster and faster as he grew more agitated. “That’s cheating!” He stood angrily, glaring at one of the balls as it fell from his hands. He glanced around, eyes landing on the nearest goblin. “Clean that ball and bring it back to me. Make sure you get it _completely_ clean. These too.” 

“Yes, King Levi.” 

Erwin came prancing in as the goblin left with Levi’s balls. “Levi, I have your new outfit!” 

Levi’s eye twitched. He looked down at the outfit as Erwin proudly shook it out. It was an off-white tunic, the collar of which was adorned by feathers. “You just don’t understand, do you? Feathers are messy.” 

“Not as bad as glitter. Just try it on. Please?” 

The King groaned. “Fine. But next time make me something more to my tastes.” 

“But that would be so plain!” 

“Exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry for the looooooong time between updates. I got side-tracked by other stories, and then I got writer's block. But I hope to be past all that now. If all goes well, I'll post another chapter within a week.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The scene with the "peach."

Chapter 6

“Why does he try so hard to save you?” Levi sat cross-legged on a chair in the dungeon, watching Mikasa. 

She glared back at the Goblin King. “You will never break our family bond.” 

“Family.” Levi mused. “He really is your brother? I don’t see much resemblance.” 

“I’m… adopted.” 

Levi raised an eyebrow. “He tries so hard for someone not even related to him by blood?” 

“That’s what families do.” 

“For you, perhaps.” Levi’s tone took on a bitter edge. He clenched his jaw, refusing to let the painful memories in. He had no use for them, so he fought to keep them away. “Family does not matter here.” 

Mikasa stayed silent, watching Levi. She could only assume something had happened in the King’s past to cause his resentment. “Don’t you have any family?” 

“What use have I for family? There’s only one thing I want right now.” 

“I won’t willingly stay with you.” 

He gave her a slashing look. “It’s not you I want. You are only the bait. I want him.” 

“Eren?” She gasped. “But… why? You don’t even know him!” 

“Wrong. I’ve been watching him. I know enough to know I want him.” 

“He won’t want you.” 

“I will _make_ him want me.” Levi stood, dusting off his pants. 

“Don’t.” Mikasa began. 

He gave her a dark look. “I will do what I want. He will be mine.”   
………………………………………………………………  
Armin sat on a rock, staring moodily at the ground. He hadn’t gone far, unsure if he really wanted to leave. He felt insignificant now that Eren had Reiner and Bertholt. That was probably silly, but that was how he felt. And it upset him, because he really did want to be friends with Eren. He wanted to help him reach the castle and return to the human world. And maybe, just maybe, Eren would want to come with him to see the ocean. His face warmed at the thought. 

“You look like a tomato.” 

Armin yelped and jumped to his feet. “K… King Levi! To what do I owe your visit?” He desperately hoped the Goblin King never learned what he had just been thinking. He _knew_ Eren was off-limits, that Levi had claimed him as his own. 

Levi prowled closer, glaring at Armin. “I have a job for you, Armless. Go back to Eren. I want you to give him this.” He held out his hand. 

Armin stared at the slab of wrapped chocolate, too surprised to even correct Levi’s mispronunciation of his name. “G… give it to him? Why?” 

“Because I’m telling you to, idiot.” 

The short blond took the chocolate, turning it over in his hand. “It won’t hurt him, will it?” He nervously met Levi’s eyes. “I won’t do anything to hurt him.” 

Levi tripped him, shoving him face-first against the ground. “You’ll do as I say, no matter what it does to the brat!” He hissed in Armin’s ear. Once he was sure the trembling male had gotten the message he straightened, brushing creases out of his clothes. “Oh, and Armin? If you warn him, I’ll label you as friends of that Titan and give you to the Military Police for experimentation.” 

Armin continued to shake as Levi left, slowly picking himself up off the ground. Dirt smudges were on his face and arms, but he really didn’t care about that right now. Tears dripped down his cheeks as he stood, gripping the chocolate. He had to obey his King. He had to. He only hoped Eren would be able to find it in his heart to forgive him. 

It didn’t take him that long to find the three. Thanks to Reiner’s size, they weren’t able to travel very fast. He hastily scrubbed away the tear trails on his face as he listened to Eren and Bertholt discuss which fork in the path to take. “U… um… Eren?” Armin began hesitantly. 

Eren turned, eyes lighting up. “Armin! You came back!” He hugged the smaller male. 

Armin flushed, looking away. “Y… yeah. I thought… you might be getting hungry. So I went back home and got you this.” 

The human let him go, looking at the slab of chocolate hungrily. His stomach heartily growled its approval. “Oh Armin. _Thank_ you.” He took the chocolate and unwrapped it, taking a larger bite than was strictly polite. “Mmm.” He moaned as it melted in his mouth. 

The moment he swallowed, he began to feel strange. His head felt fuzzy and he tried to shake away the sudden dizzy feeling. “Armin, what-?” 

“I’m sorry! Levi made me do it; I’m so sorry!!” 

Eren faltered, falling to the ground. His name being cried was the last thing he heard.   
………………………………………………………………………  
Eren blinked at his surroundings in confusion. He thought he’d just been somewhere else, but now he was at a party. A formal party, judging by the finery everyone was dressed in. He looked down at himself, examining the deep blue-green vest and pants he wore over a crisp white shirt. He didn’t remember putting them on, but he must have. 

He looked up as something gray flashed across his vision and he stared at the retreating back, at the raven-dark hair. He knew who that was. Darting into the dancing crowd, he held out a hand, trying to reach him. 

Someone else grabbed his hand, pulling him into a dance. Another woman pulled him away, then another and another. He twirled then all across the dance floor, continuing to look around, catching glimpses of gray on every turn. He twirled the most recent woman with frustration, wanting only to get away from her. Another hand claimed his, and he looked down a few inches into smoldering gray eyes. Levi pulled him away from the other dancer, leading him to the center of the dance floor. 

Eren didn’t see the other dancers back away. His eyes were on Levi, drinking in the sight of him. His free hand caressed the gray silk shirt the other male wore, gray the same color as his eyes. He let his hand fall to Levi’s waist as he pulled him closer and began dancing. 

The heat began to build as the two moved in patterned steps, Levi’s motions more fluid than Eren’s. He twirled the taller male, eyes showing more than his normal indifference. Pulling him close again, he snaked a hand up to curve around Eren’s neck. He kept the patterned steps going even as Eren leaned down and brushed lips with him. 

They twirled and dipped, kissing each time they came back together. Levi’s tongue flicked into the warm mouth, stroking in time to the music. He could feel Eren’s hand beginning to slide under his shirt and he eagerly looked forward to the feel of those fingers on his skin. 

A chime sounded suddenly, breaking the carefully constructed spell. Eren gasped, eyes wide as the colors whirled around him. He didn’t even look at Levi as he sprinted away from him, running toward the entrance. 

Over at the castle, the Goblin King panted heavily as he lay on his bed. “Damn clock.” He grumbled. He’d almost been successful in shrouding Eren’s memory, in making him forget everything but himself. “Oh well. It’s up to Hanji now.” Closing his eyes, he ran his tongue across his lips, still able to taste Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been waiting impatiently to write this chapter! I hope I did it justice.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything from after the party to the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I can't believe how long it took me to update this. I just... didn't know what to write next. And then it all came to me last night^^ So apologies for the VERY late update, but enjoy the last chapter.

_Chapter 7_

Something was poking him. Eren groaned and rolled over, blinking up into brown eyes inches from his face. 

“About time you woke up.” Hanji informed the male, helping him into a sitting position. 

Eren groggily held his head. “Wh…what happened?”

“You had a bit of a fall. Up now. Your husband has been worried sick. I finally had to order him to bed, which isn’t an easy feat.” 

“Hus…band?” He stood, looking around the bedroom. Nothing looked familiar to him. “Are you sure… I belong here?” 

The woman frowned at him. “You must have hit your head harder than I thought. Here.” She handed him a glass globe. “You can look at Levi through there.” 

Eren clutched the orb, looking into its depths. It showed a male, currently sleeping in a large bed. Dark hair framed porcelain features. Dark smudges under his eyes made Eren voice a small sound of concern. “He looks… so vulnerable.” 

“Only when he sleeps. Levi has had a hard life. The only one to ever get inside his heart is you.” 

Continuing to stare at Levi, Eren felt like he was forgetting something important. “Where is he? Why isn’t he here with me?” 

“Ah. Levi is at the castle. He left you here so you wouldn’t have to deal with the pressures of ruling.” 

“Castle.” Eren repeated quietly. His eyes cleared suddenly and he dropped the ball. “The castle! Mikasa! I have to save Mikasa!” 

“Oh drat.” Hanji pouted. “Do you really have to?” 

His eyes were angry. Angry at Hanji, angry at Levi, and angry at himself for being deceived so easily. “Why?” 

Hanji looked away. “Levi loves you. I meant what I said. No one else has ever gotten into his heart.” 

Eren was quiet for a long moment. He picked up the small glass orb, dusting it off and looking at Levi again. Very carefully he slipped it into his pocket. “I _have_ to save her. Mikasa is the only family I have left.” 

Hanji sighed. “Well, at least I can tell Levi I tried.” A door materialized next to her. “Your friends are through here. The entrance to Goblin City isn’t that much farther away.”

“Thank you.” He didn’t say anything else, just walked through the door. 

“Eren!” Armin practically strangled the male as he latched on to him. “We were so worried!” Paling, he suddenly backed away, looking at the ground. “And I’m… I’m so sorry.” His blue eyes filled with tears. 

Eren smiled warmly and placed a hand on Armin’s shoulder. “It’s okay. You had to follow orders. Now though, it’s time for the four of us to crash that castle.” 

Reiner let out a thunderous roar, getting to his feet. Bertholt stroked his ear fondly as the Titan lifted Eren and Armin up and raced toward Goblin City.  
……………………………………………………..  
Levi was on his pole again when Mike crashed into the room. The Goblin King glared at him. “I thought I made it clear I don’t want any interruptions while I’m in here.” 

“Y-yes. But… there is some news.” 

“Oh? Did Hanji’s spell work?” 

No Sir. The boy has made it inside the city gates.” 

Levi dropped from the pole, flipping in mid-air to land on his feet. “Well, what are you waiting for?! Sound the alarm! Stop him!” 

Chaos ensued as Levi’s armies of goblins raced out of the castle. The King himself went to the dungeon. If Eren somehow made it to the castle, he didn’t want to make it too easy for the male to find his sister.  
……………………………………………………….  
Meanwhile, Eren and company were plowing through Goblin City, mostly thanks to Reiner’s sheer size. Things that would have otherwise hindered them were quickly pushed aside. More than one goblin nearly got trampled under the Titan’s massive feet. 

“They’re closing the castle gate!” Armin yelled from his position by Reiner’s right ear. 

“Reiner can handle it!” Bertholt told the blond. “Can’t you?” 

The Titan roared, suddenly running much faster. Throwing his shoulder forward, he crashed through the gate. 

“Shit! He broke through the gate!” 

“Kill him!” 

“No, you idiots, we must tell King Levi! Fleeeeee!!” 

The goblins scattered. 

Reiner had stopped after breaking through the gate, but now that the way was open, he started forward again. 

“Wait.” Eren began. “Let me down, please.” He waited until he was on the ground before speaking again. “From here, I have to go on alone.” 

“B…but…” Armin started to protest. Then he sighed. “I guess you know best. But… should you need us…” 

“Yes.” Bertholt added. “Should you need us…” 

“I’ll call.” Eren smiled warmly at his friends. Then he turned and walked into the castle.  
……………………………………………………………….  
Levi tracked Eren’s progress through the castle, a petulant frown on his face. “Why didn’t you just give up?” He asked the moving figure in the glass orb. “I could have made you happy.” 

Meanwhile, Eren was getting more and more frustrated with each empty room he found. Like the labyrinth itself, the castle seemed to change and twist. 

He caught glimpses of Levi, heard singing in the most soothing voice he’d ever heard. Was that really Levi singing? 

Coming to the top of another staircase that led to nowhere, he growled in annoyance. There had to be another way to do this. “What if…?” He mumbled. Courage had gotten him this far. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, He jumped off the stairs. 

When he came to, Levi was standing over him, twirling a glass orb. “Reckless, but it worked. What do you want from me?” 

Eren stood carefully, wincing; he’d hit his head again. He eyed Levi; the male was wearing black pants that flared out at the bottom, and a loose light blue shirt with a plunging neckline. Seeing that part of the male’s chest made him swallow dryly. “G… give me my sister.” 

Levi sighed. “This again? You’re like a dog with a bone. Look around you, Eren. Look at all I have done for you. I have even altered time and space, all to please you. I am exhausted from living up to your expectations.” 

He looked it too, Eren realized. The dark smudges under Levi’s eyes were darker and his clothes a little more unkempt. “B-but… but Mikasa.” He protested weakly. “She’s all I have.” 

“You can have me.” Levi’s eyes were piercing as he met Eren’s gaze. “Love me, Eren. Love me and I will be your slave. I don’t ask for much. Just let me rule over you, body and soul. Give me that and I will be yours forever.” 

Eren’s expression was torn. What Levi suggested sounded so tempting. But… his sister was waiting for him to rescue her. 

Levi stepped closer. “I have the power to help you decide.” He reached a hand out. 

The teen jerked back. “You have no power over me.” He responded automatically. 

The Goblin King closed his eyes, an expression of pain crossing his face. The spell hiding Mikasa broke, revealing the chained girl behind him. The hand holding the sphere came up, tossing the orb in the air. All the spells were contained in that ball. When it hit the ground, every spell he’d woven would be destroyed. 

Eren’s hand darted out, forcing the ball back down into Levi’s hand, a hand that he clasped gently in his own. 

“What the hell, brat?” 

Blushing, Eren looked at the ground. “I… didn’t say I wanted this to end. Mikasa is my family; I had to save her. But… I want you too.” 

Levi raised one eyebrow. If one looked closely enough, they would see a faint blush on the King’s face. “Selfish. Humans are so selfish. You would stay here with me?” 

“Wait, what?! _Eren!!”_

Eren gave Mikasa a sheepish grin. Then he looked back at Levi. “Not right away. I need to finish school first. So… two years?” 

The raven-haired male sighed. A wave of his hand freed Mikasa from her restraints. “I am not very patient. That is a long time to make me wait.” 

“Think of it as a test. Since I had to go through one for you, it is only fair that you do the same for me.” 

Levi frowned, but he couldn’t fault Eren’s reasoning. “Fine.” He glared at Mikasa, who had come up beside Eren. “You get him for two years. After that he is mine.” 

Mikasa looked like she was going to protest. Or attack. He face was certainly calculating enough for it. But Eren intervened. He gave her a quick shake of his head in warning. “Fine.” She replied tersely. “I have two years to change his mind.” 

Levi looked fit to murder someone, something that made Eren chuckle. Violent the Goblin King might be, but Eren now knew that deep down he really cared. Releasing his hold on Levi’s hand, he wrapped his arms around the shorter male and pulled him close. He could feel Levi’s rigid shock as their lips met, but the other male quickly too control of the kiss, which ended with Eren panting. “That’s a promise, then. Two years.” 

_~Two Years Later~_

Eren practically bounced with excitement when his last class of high school was nearing its end. Technically school had been over since last week, when he had walked the stage and received his diploma. Staying the extra week was more of a formality and a way to say farewell to friends and teachers. 

“You are almost vibrating.” One classmate commented. “Are you that happy to be done with school?” 

“It’s not that. My boyfriend comes to get me today! I haven’t seen him for two years.” Which wasn’t exactly true. He still had the crystal ball Hanji had given him, so he was able to watch the Goblin King. But to actually be able to see and touch him… 

One would think that his feelings for the male would have died. But instead, they had only grown stronger. He couldn’t wait to be in Levi’s arms. 

A year ago, Armin had suddenly shown up at his door, happily telling him the king had freed them. They had been to the ocean several times since then. The blue-eyed male was now his closest friend. Somehow, papers had been fabricated for him, papers that had allowed him to be in the same classes as and graduate with Eren. Even Reiner and Bertholt were there, although they looked a bit different than they had in the labyrinth. 

Armin looked over at Eren. “If he hurts you…” 

“He won’t.” If nothing else, he was sure about that. The bell rang and he jumped up from his seat. “Bye everyone! Take care!” 

Levi was waiting on the sidewalk outside the school, hardly looking ordinary. The shirt he wore was deep green silk, adorned by rhinestones. His black pants had green ribbons of color and even more rhinestones. 

Eren stopped in front of him, standing straight, eyes full of warmth and love. 

The Goblin King glared at him. “You got taller. I didn’t tell you you could do that.” 

The teen shook his head and laughed. “And I see Erwin is still designing your clothes.” 

Levi rolled his eyes. “These are tame compared to what he usually wants me to wear.” He bit his lip, considering, then stepped forward. “I… actually missed you.” And sounded very upset by the notion. 

Eren found this adorable. He put his fingers under the shorter male’s chin, smiling at the scowl he was given. Then he pressed his lips softly against Levi’s. 

When they finally parted, Levi gripped Eren’s hand tightly. “Let’s go home, brat. You have kept me waiting long enough.” 

“Yes.” Eren replied, giving the male such a tender look. “Home…” 

_Fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I hope y'all enjoyed. I didn't put in the bog of eternal stench, because I couldn't come up with a good reason for it to be in there. Much love to everyone! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter might not be so great, since I've been sick for the last three days. But I hope everyone will enjoy this story. You'll see plenty more Snk characters in the chapters to come^^


End file.
